Careless Lies
by KatrinaWolfgang
Summary: Lila and Chloe want revenge on Marinette for spending so much time with Adrien. It all starts with a photoshopped photo of Mariniette that will change how most the school sees her. How will she deal with this? This fic has drugs, cursing, and smut, also suicidal thoughts! Which will be given an m rating. Please enjoy and give any feedback for my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Marinette's POV "Honey, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up!" Sabine yells up to my quiet room.  
I quickly look at my clock.  
"Oh no! Tikki! Why didn't you wake me up? You know I wanted to get there early today!" Tikki quickly flies over to me, eyes wide and filled with worry.  
"I'm sorry, Marinette... I didn't realize the time." She looks away from me as I quickly get dressed and ready for school. Grabbing my shoulder bag and phone, I rush down the stairs, almost falling on my face in the process. I hear maman chuckle.  
"One of these days, you're actually going to fall." She says with a soft smile.  
"Thanks, maman. I'll be okay, though!" I say before quickly giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm hanging out with Alya today after school for homework and some girl time, so I won't be home until later." Sabine meerly nods, while she hears Tom call out from the bakery.  
"Tell Alya and her parents we said hello for us, will you?"  
"Sure thing, Papa!" With that, I rush out the door and hurry for school.

On the way, Tikki gets out of my bag and onto my shoulder.  
"Maybe you should stay home today, Marinette..." I stop and look at her questioningly. She seemed surprisingly worried about something.  
"If I don't go to school, I won't be able to see Adrien before the weekend! Besides, there's a test today, and I can't miss those! Now hurry and hide, Tikki, before someone sees you!" The dark pink goddess just look down at the ground, and then flies into her spot in my bag.  
"I wonder what's wrong with her.. Maybe I'll take her to see the Guardian after school!" I smile at the thought and quickly go towards the school.

As I'm about to reach the school, I smile seeing Alya and Nino standing in front of school, knowing I was still early. Nino point me out to Alya, who then runs; and I mean RUNS towards me, grabs my hand, and takes me somewhere secluded from prying ears. She stops and quickly turns around, looking at me with more worry in her eyes than I have ever seen her with... kind of like Tikki's earlier "You didn't respong to my text this morning!" she says, almost yelling.  
"I haven't even looked at my phone yet, why what's up?" I could hear Tikki gasp at the mention of my phone, but I ignored it, trying to read Alya's face on what she meant by that. She stares into my eyes for what seemed like an hour, then sighs and grabs to get her phone out.  
"Now, I'm warning you, this is big. I don't want you to freak out too much, okay?" When Alya said that, it sounded almost motherly. She hands me her phone with a two photos on it.  
"What am I supposed to be looking at he-" My words were lost by the photos. I couldn't believe what I saw. They were photos of me; one with me it looks as if I was buying or selling marijuana, then the other was me smoking it with a man in an alleyway. I quickly look back at Alya, not knowing what to say. She looked concerned and pissed at the same time, wanting to know the truth like the lovely reporter she is.  
"What the hell is this?!" I practically screamed.  
"I was hoping to find out from you. We don't know who sent them, but the photo's don't need explaining..." Alya says, eyes going towards the ground.  
"I don't even do this kind of stuff! I've never seen any type of drug in person! You know me better than anyone!"  
"I figured it was photoshopped. We need to try and figure out who did this. This is a problem.." I look up at her worriedly at what could be any worse than that. Before I could even ask it, she said the answer I did not want to hear.  
"They sent it to everyone in the school."  
"T-the... WHOLE SCHOOL?! My friends, Nino... OH NO!" I grab her phone quickly look at the group message names to look for one name. Surely enough, Adrien's name was there. "This is a disaster!"  
Holdinh my shoulders tight, Alya said one sentance that gave me a little courage to face the school.  
"Calm down, girl, we'll figure this out and clear you're name and make them apoligize."  
I nod slowly, with eyes watering. I felt Tikki give me a slight hug through my bag, now realizing what she was so worried about this morning and wanted me to stay home.

Today is going to suck. I just want to go home and pretend this was just a terrible dream and it didn't happen. Only when I walked into class did I realize it wasn't. I follow behind Alya as we head towards class, and right as we enter the room, everyone went silent and was looking at me. I look around at them, and when my eyes hit those hypnotizing green eyes filled with concern, I almost cried again. As I turn around, I close my eyes again to fight the tears and walk to my seat. As I open them, all I see a sunflower hair and next thing I know *SLAP* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette's POV

The slap landed directly on my cheek, and stung like a thousand knives across one section of my face. I fall to the ground and as I process what happened, Alya is already at my side, checking to see if I was okay.  
"Chloe! What the HELL?!" Chloe's laugh just pierced through my ears like daggers taking off a flies wings slowly.  
"That little witch deserved it for ruining her reputation! Not like there was much to begin with!" She continues laughing as I just look around the room with everyone not facing eye contact. I lower my head in complete shame for something I didn't even do.  
"Chloe, that's enough!" I jolt my head up to see if my mind was playing tricks on me. "You have NO right to slap her at all! If you actually got to know her instead of degrade her all the time, you would know this!" I look up at those beautiful green eyes in utter shock. He leans down to see if I'm okay, placing a hand on my cheek gently. "Hey, Mari. Are you okay?"  
"Y-y-yeah..! I'll be fine. It stings like crazy, though." I'm kind of glad now I got hit, or else Adrien would have seen my blush of how close he had gotten.  
"Come on, Mari, I'll take you to the nurse," he offers a gesture to help me up with his hand while glaring at Chloe. "As you for you, don't you dare ever speak to me again until you apologize and truly mean it. I'll know too, Chlo." he glances around the room. "Anyone lays a hand on her at all in a hurtful manner, I'll make sure to do the same; this is your only warning." With that, he puts his arm around mine to steady me in case of whiplash and takes me to the nurse without any hesitation. Right as they left, their teacher comes in and looks tells the class to sit down. Chloe just gawks at what Adrien had said to her. "How DARE he! I'm an angel!" She pulls out her phone and makes a quick text. A.B "Lila, we need to make another one."  
V "What?! That didn't work?"  
A.B "Not completely... but I have a much better idea in mind."  
V "Oooh, curious! Hehe, library in five?"  
A.B "I'll be there."

'OMG Adrien has his arms around me! AHH! If today did suck, this day got a million times better; minus my cheek still burns like crazy! Also, when did he get so protective? Not that I'm complaining... just seemed slightly familiar..' I thought.  
"Mari? Mari!" I snap back into reality.  
"H-huh? Adrien? What?" 'Dangit..there's that stutter again' I curse at myself.  
"I don't know why she did that to you... I know she doesn't like you, though. If she actually got to know you, she would be different. You're an amazing person." he softly spoke that last part, hoping I didn't hear it. Yet that last bit made my heart skip quite a few beats.  
"I highly doubt it. Her and I have been in the same class for who knows when.. even before you came to the middle school. I tried being friends with her and helping her some times, but she just-"  
"I know. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner when we were younger how she was acting. If I would've caught on, maybe I could've stopped this," he looks at me and then gives me a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry, Marinette." He whispers. I blush and hug him, but just then the nurse came in with some ice and bandages. Apparently, Chloe drew blood with those fake nails of hers.  
"Make sure you ice it and clean it when you get home, before bed and when you wake up. Be thankful it's the weekend, or else I would have suggested you not come in tomorrow just so it doesn't get worse."  
"Merci bocou, Madam." Adrien and I said in sync, making me smile. He walks me out of the clinic and he takes a detour.  
"A-Adrien? I thought we needed to go back to class?"  
"I'm not taking you anywhere near her right now. Plus, I don't want to be near her either, so I'm taking you back home and I'll explain everything to your parents so you can just go upstairs and rest. I already told Mr. Damocles and our teacher, too."  
"B-but what about my things? They're still in-" he stops and smiles.  
"I already had this planned out," He smiles so brightly while lifting up my bag and puts it around himself. "You're going to take it easy, the only thing you can carry is your purse." "T-there's no need for that, Adrien.. I'm perfectly fine to be able to carry my own things!"  
"Nope, I'm not giving in. You're stuck with me carrying it until we reach your place and you're in your bed." I look at his eyes, knowing I can't say no.  
"Okay."

While we walk towards my house, we accidently kept brushing shoulders. A couple times I almost fell over due to whiplash. He caught me every single time, but I still got more flustered to where he asked if I needed a break from walking and some water. I of course said no, but that didn't stop him from worrying about me. After a few minutes of silence, Adrien spoke.  
"Hey Mari?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you... want me to stay with you tonight?" What?  
Did... did Adrien just ask if he could stay the night? At my house? With me?! I had to think quickly or else I would stammer the whole time without answering him.  
"W-w-what about your father? Also your photoshoots? Don't you have those over the weekend?" 'Yes, good job, Marinette! My years as Ladybug has really paid off!'  
"Actually... I don't have any this weekend, and my father is away on a business trip. So I'm free." He smiled like he had just won a free cookie. Him and his food always go hand in hand.  
"O-oh. Well, that's up to my parents..."  
"Well, we never know unless we ask." I stop and he looks back at me. "Mari?" I look up at him, trying hard not to look into his eyes.  
"Why... why do you want to stay the night?" I honestly was curious, but I was nervous at the same time.  
"Honestly, Marinette? I want to protect you. I don't trust Chloe at all right now, and she knows where you live. Yes, you have you father who look like he could even kick HawkMoth's butt, yet I want to help in any way I can." I blush after he finished.  
"T-thank you, Adrien... We'll ask them."

As we arrive at my house, my mother gasped right away when we came in. Thankfully, there were no customers in the bakery so they didn't have to see what happened next when Papa came out ad saw me.  
"MARINETTE! What happened?" Sabine spoke up. Tom heard and rushed into where they were standing, his eyes bulged. I quickly looked over at Adrien, who looked like he was thinking hard of how to word things.  
"Well, ma'am, sir," Adrien spoke up. "She got slapped..." I wished he could've worded that differently than being so blunt infront of them!  
"WHAT?!" Tom was in pure rage. "Adrien, you better elaborate on that right this min-"  
"Tom! Don't talk like that to him. Clearly it wasn't him that did it since our little girl isn't standing far away from him. In fact, I think he stood up for her!" It's rare I ever hear my mother talk like that, but boy did it make him realize how he acted. "I'm worried too, but don't take it out on him." Maman looks over at Adrien. "You are welcome here any time, dear, for helping Marinette. Now, if you can elaborate, I'll make sure he doesn't go berserk again." She laughs softly with a big smile.  
"Y-yes ma'am."

Adrien was telling them what happened very carefully and respectfully, honestly not leaving any detail out. When he was done, my parents sat down in the living room where we joined them.  
"What is this photo? Show it to us." Tom said carefully with a shaky voice. He looks over to me, pretty much asking if it was okay. I nod and brace myself for the outcome. They look at it together and are dumbfounded and what they saw. What Adrien and I didn't know, is another photo came through to that same message, and my parents had a horrified look on their face.  
"Adrien... this isn't the photo you were talking about, is it?" They hand the phone back to Adrien who became beat red and quickly turns the phone away. I quickly grab his phone and just before he could take it back from me, I see the newest photo that will ruin me.  
A photo of me and Nathaniel making out..naked. I am suddenly whisped away in a whirlwing of emotions.  
"WHAT IS THIS?! I've never even madeout with anyone, let alone my first kiss!" I look up from the phone to find Adrien, my mother and father looking at each other. They nod at once. 'What are they all telepathic now? Jeez!'  
"Mari, I swear I will find whoever is doing this and take them to the cops. This is a serious form of harassment, especially since they..uhh..got a photo of you naked." His blush as red as my alter-ego's suit.  
"Adrien, I thank you for standing up for, and protecting her. You guys may be 17, almost 18, but she will forever be our little girl." Tom spoke softly and gave Adrien a hug. Sabine joined in as well, while I just watch them embrace the man I love in pure acceptance.  
"As much as I hate saying this, I should be going." Adrien spoke.  
"I thought you wanted to see if you could stay the night..?" I said sadly, not wanting him to leave now.  
"I have some things I need to look up on. I want the person responsible to pay. I'm going to do just that. You'll see me again."  
"Okay.. be safe on your way home." Adrien walks over to me and give me a gently but firm hug.  
"Don't you worry, Prin- I mean, Marinette. I'll text you when I get home. For now though, go up in your room and sleep." As he is saying good-bye, my mother and father give him one last hug and offer for him to at least stay for dinner. He was sad to decline, and promises to come by for dinner some time soon. With those final words, he leaves my house to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adrien's POV

I really didn't want to leave her. I'm worried something will happen. Also, I almost accidently called her 'Princess'! I almost blew my identity! Gahh, I'm such an idiot!  
I walk home, knowing that she will be on my mind all night. 'Maybe I'll go see her tonight as Chat! Seeing him usually makes her smile a couple times and gets her mind off of things!' I carefully look around to make sure no one is around.  
"Hey Plagg?" The black devilish looking cat peeks out of my shirt and stares at me.  
"Yeah kid?"  
"Do you think I should've stayed? Made sure things don't get worse?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. You said you were going to visit her tonight as Chat, so it's not like you REALLY left her tonight, right?" For once, Plagg was right. I would be able to see her at nine, the usual time I would show up once in a while.  
"Yeah, you're right! Before you even ask, yes I'll make sure to have some camenbert for you before and afer we leave the house." The black god grins from ear to ear, like hearing sweet music to his ears.  
I run home, with Nathalie asking what I was doing back. I lied of course and told her I didn't feel too good and asked to come home and rest. I think she knew I was lying because she meerly nodded and let me go to my room. I look over to my clock. '1pm. I should've done something instead of coming back here pacing around like a madman.' As I lay on my bed, I remembered to text Marinette.

A "Hey Mari, just wanted to let you know I'm home safe."  
M "O-oh, that's good! Thanks for letting me know!"  
A "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
M "..."  
A "What's wrong?"  
M "Why are you being so nice to me, Adrien?"

Marinette's words hit him hard and confusingly.

A "You're a really good friend. You've always been there for everyone when they needed you, trying hard not to let them down. You put others before yourself in the most amazing ways." I wasn't lying either. Except maybe it was something more. I didn't know.  
M "A good 'friend'..."  
A "Mari?" A few minutes pass.  
M "Don't worry about it, I'm going to get some rest, bye!"

'I wonder what I said to make her just stop talking. Well, I did tell her to get some rest, so I can't complain too much.  
"Adrien!"  
"What are you yelling for Plagg? You scared me!"  
"Well, just thought you should know, there's an Akuma!" Well, at least I can see My Lady and get my mind off of Marinette for a bit.  
"Alright, Plagg! Claws out!" The dark god flies into the ring with the all too familiar green light takes ahold as I transform. I quickly jump out my window to go join Ladybug. I fly across the rooftops towards screaming and pass by the bakery. I stop for a moment, wanting to go and check on her, but my staff goes off, with L.B on the call.  
"Chat, where are you? I could really use my partner right now!"  
"I'm on my way, Bug-a-boo." I say slyly.  
"Enough with the nicknames and get over here!" She hangs up shortly after dodging an attack. I shake my head and start running across from rooftop to rooftop, until I see her fling her yoyo at a chimney to get a little distance.

"Get back here, Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous!"  
"Not a chance! Ah! Chat!" She yells. "The akuma I believe is in her necklace! She's been gaurding it pretty closely even before I started to rush her."  
"Alright, good eyes, bug!" I rush around trying to distract her, but I get hit by one of her attacks, which actually pierces my suit and arm a bit, making me wince.  
"Chat! Are you okay?" "I'll be fine! Just grab it while I'm distracting her!" At that moment, she flings a semi towards my face. 'Well, crap. Didn't want to use it now that I got hurt, but I have no choice.' "CATACLYSM!" My hand brushes against it, making it dissolve and barely making it in time to not crush me. I hear laughing coming from the akumatized victim, as she has ladybug cornered. I quickly rush over to strike her, just in time to let Ladybug use a lucky charm. As she figures out what to do with the mircophone, she asks me to distract her. 'Yeah, that won't be hard, considering I just hit her in the face...' I continue to leap and strike her, just barely missing her attacks. Next thing I know, I hear a soft yet sad melody coming from L.B.

"Dancing bears...  
Painted wings..  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song, someone sings.  
Once upon a December."

As ladybug sings that melody, I see the Akuma stop with wide eyes and just looks at her, almost crying.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully Across my memories"

With every note she sings, the victim gets more sad and less agressive, even with HawkMoth yelling at her.

"Faw away,  
Long ago..  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember.."

I notice she is now crying. Ladybug takes the oppurtinuty and grabs the necklace and shatters it to the ground, grabbing the akuma and purifying it. I was just watching her in awe, I didn't even notice she had already done her purifying spell. I quickly go over to the victim, who is still crying and going for her necklace.

"Thank you, Chat... Ladybug.. I'm sorry I hurt you. HawkMoth just took over." She wept.  
"It's not your fault. We'll try and stop him as soon as we can so he can do no more evil." I quickly spoke. How we are going to do that when we have no idea who he is is another question... I glace over at ladybug who has disappeared even without a good-bye.  
"That song she sang.. It was one my mother always sang to me before she passed away yesterday." She got up slowly as the cops and ambulance were just arriving.  
"I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." I glance down at the ground. I quickly snap back to reality when my ring starts to go off on it's last pad. "I gotta go! Stay safe, madam." I jump across the rooftops and head back home, making it throught the window just before Plagg lowers the transformation.

"Oh man, Adrien, I need cheese! That attack took a lot out of me!" I hurry to go get him some cheese, and toss it to him.  
"I wonder what's wrong with Ladybug. Plagg, didn't she seem a little off to you?"  
"What? I didn't notice anything too particular, minus the fact that she was crying too during the song." he says, while stuffing his face.  
"What?! How come I didn't notice? Why wouldn't see say anything to me about it? Doesn't she trust me?" I ask the tiny god.  
"Well, she definitly trusts you, or else she wouldn't work with you as well. Maybe she just has a lot on her mind and doesn't know how to talk about it just yet." For once, he sounded like he was really concerned as well, as much as he tried hiding it. I decide to take a shower to wash off the little blood that was on me and think. 'Maybe I should go see Marinette earlier than I planned. I thought about her during the attack and I got hurt. What's going on with me?'  
I get out of the shower, and I notice my hands are a little pruny. I dry off and lie down, contemplating on whether I should go early or not. It was only 5 o'clock, maybe I should wait a little bit longer so then I can be shrounded by night so no one get worried there's another Akuma. Wouldn't be the first time two happened in one day; look at what happened with Chloe and Sabrina. That was a mistake. Thinking about Chloe and what she did my Princess. 'Wait, did I just say my princess?'  
I shake my head to try and get the thought out, but it was still there. They way her hand went across her cheek enough to actually harm her. "Kid?" My blood began to boil.  
"Kid!"  
"Huh? What, Plagg?"  
"Your hair is standing on end! Literally!"  
I look in the mirror, and he was not wrong. From the hands on my arms, to even on my head were starting to stand up.  
"What's going on, Plagg?"  
"You become more cat like every time you use your powers, you know this, kid. Whatever you were thinking about mad you so mad, your hair started standing up like actual cats. Eat some cheese, that always calms me down and happy!" He smirks. I just roll my eyes and look out my window.  
"Plagg come on. We're going for a walk." I decide.  
"That will hopefully calm you down. Are you going to visit her tonight still?"  
"Of course! I've been worried about her the whole day!"  
"Just make sure-"  
"Yeah yeah, I have your cheese." The kwami then smiles hugely and goes into my inside pocket.

I didn't realize how long I had been on my walk, but it was already almost nine. I decide to go into and alleyway while making sure no one was watching or following me, and transform.  
'Finally, I can go see her. I hope she's okay.' I sprint even faster on rooftops happily to go see her and hold her close, telling her everything was going to be okay. When I stop across the street from her house, I notice her lights were off.  
'Huh, that's strange. She's usually up still designing or doing homework. Maybe she's still asleep?' I go to her balcony to hopefully see her inside sleeping, but what I saw made my heart go cold and body freeze.

She was crying. That's not what made me feel this way though.  
Sheld a knife in one arm, while the other covered in blood. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrien's POV

My body moves on it's own. I quickly open the latch and grab the knife from her and tossed it to the other side of the room. Holding her close to me, I feel her tears drip fast on my suit. She falls limp in my arms, and I do the first thing I think of.

"TOM! SABINE! GET UP HERE QUICKLY! IT'S MARINETTE!" I shouted as loud as I could, I swear the whole town could've heard me. I hear loud footsteps running up the stairs and pound on the hatch. I quickly go to unlock it as I watch their eyes in horror. They run and kneel down next to their daughter. Tom looks straight at me while Sabine calls an ambulance.

"What happened here, Chat, and you better answer quickly. What were you doing in her room? Why did she have a knife in her hands?"  
"I come to see her once in a while after battles just to vent about my life with my father or if I'm having a bad day. She's become a close friend of mine over that time. I came here because I... I heard about some things in my civilian form and was worried about her. I wanted to make sure she was okay," I start to crying. "I was horrified at what I saw and threw the knife out of her hands, and quickly called you two up here. Also.. the ambulance will take too long. Please let me take her and save her..." I look straight into her fathers eyes showing so much sadness yet determination. I guess it worked because all he did was nod. I carefully lifted her up and jumped swiftly yet carefully across the rooftops until I was inside the hospital.

"I need a doctor! Quickly! She's lost too much blood!" As I speak, doctors were rushing around me, one bringing a gurny. I gently place her onto it, and follow the doctors as far as I could. One nurse came out and asked me how I found her. I told him the story except leaving out that I was in her room and I've already told her parents as well.  
"Well, Chat. It's not looking good for her. She's lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion. Problem is, we don't have her type in at the moment. If we don't get it, she will die." I look at them wide eyed. 'Well, they're certainly straight forward!' At that moment, Tom and Sabine enter the hospital huffing and puffing like they just ran a marathon.  
"Then let me be the donor! I can't lose her!" I start tearing up again. 'I just can't... she's... she's everything to me.'  
"We'll have to see if you're the right type, and you'll have to have your arms free. Are you okay with that?"  
"Anything!"  
"What about you're identity?" I look at them in disbelief that they were asking that in this kind of moment while she's dying!  
"I can zip this down with my bell, but only I can do it. So I don't care, even if I had to show you who I am! Just save her!"  
"Alright, lets check your blood type quickly."

We run into the testing area, and while running, I zip down my suit and take out an arm so they can test. After a minute, we were running into the operating room to do the transfussion. 'Thank God! Plagg, for the love of god, I'll give you four cheese wheels if you stay for the whole thing.' I look over at Marinette the whole time they clean my arm and stick a needle in me and hook me up to the machine that will save her life. The whole time, she was looking more and more pale. 'I HAVE to save her.. I have to see her smile again, hear her laugh, her adorable stutter, and see her blush... I need to see all of it! I...'  
"Okay Chat, how are you feeling?"  
"I'll be better once she's conscience." I say, never breaking my eyes off of her.  
"She needs you to relax right now so the blood can flow better," she hands me a ball I've seen other people use for blood drives, and tells me to do squeezes in a couple second incroments. I, of course do it a little faster just so she can get it quicker and live. Trust me, I got scolded a little bit. "We don't need you passing out now, do as we suggested."

About 5 minutes go by, and during that time, they're stitching up her cuts. Another 20 minutes go by; another 10. 'So much blood... I can't forget that sight.' I notice color coming back to her face, and I call for the doctors feeling a little light headed in doing so. They run in and notice the color in her face and blood flow getting slower. They unstick the needle from my arm and clasp the hose shut, letting the rest of the blood flow into her. They give me some juice and pudding as they bandage up my arm. I look over at Marinette before I go to the bathroom to let Plagg rest for a moment. I undo the transformation and give him a lot of cheese. Looking at the ground, I can't help but remember everything that just happened.

"Kid? That was risky, but you did the right thing." Plagg spoke softly so no one could hear him, careful not to use my name.  
"Plagg... I-I almost l-lost her. If only I had gotten there earlier, this never would've ha-"  
"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. It is not your fault, not even close. If it weren't for you, she would be dead!" he flies on my shoulder and places his tiny paw on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, kid, thanks to you." I look at him and start crying. He knows how worried I am for her, so he quickly eats his cheese and tells me to transform to go see her.

As I exit the bathroom resuited, I am hugged by Tom and Sabine tightly, with tears falling and thanks being said over and over.

"Chat, thank you so much for saving our little girl!" Sabine says, trying hard not to squeeze my donated arm too tight to restart the bleeding process over again. I hug them back knowing that I did what I had to do. No; what I NEEDED to do. The hug lasted for about 5 minutes and we learn Marinette is now in her room resting. The three of us went into her room to check on her before visiting hours were over. I didn't want to leave though. 'I should be with her.' Yet, while Tom and Sabine had to leave, I too had to. It wouldn't be fair to them if I got to stay and they weren't. She was their daughter after all. I gently squeeze Marinette's hand before leaving, giving a silent promise to come back tomorrow when she hopefully woke, but as Adrien. I walk out of the hosptial with Tom and Sabine walking close beside me, asking if I wanted to stay the night and come with them in the morning. I told them I sadly couldn't and that I had to get home. They understood and gave me one last hug for the night, and we went our separate ways. I walk across the rooftops, trying to think of something- ANYTHING to get my mind off of Marinette and everything I had thought of in that time. 'What would've happened if I didn't see her tonight? What would've happened if I had stayed there and never left? There was that akuma though, so I would've had to come up with an excuse for that. DAMMIT!' I run the final way to my house and jump through the window, letting Plagg free and grab the cheese I had promised him. I lie in my bed with too many thoughts to even have one coherent one. I look over at my phone to see multiple texts from Alya and Nino, asking if I knew anything about Marinette and why I wasn't responding. 'Her parent's must have told them.' I make a group chat so they both know at the same time.

A "Marinette... she is going to be fine now. I saw Chat Noir leaving the hospital shortly after I learned about it with a bandage around his arm. I think he gave her some of his blood."  
Al "OH MY GOD! I can't believe this happened!"  
N "I'm glad she'll be good now though... We should all go see her tomorrow morning! You guys free?"  
A "I already planned on going."  
Al "We should meet up then and go together."  
N "Sounds good. 9am good?"  
Al "Sounds good, babe! Adrien?"  
A "Yeah, but I'll be bringing something for her, so I'll meet you in front of the hospital."  
Al/N "Sounds like a plan. We'll see you there at 9."

That night had gone so slowly, and I barely got any sleep. Any sleep I got were just nightmares of what happened, until I finally went to sleep out of exaustion.  
I woke up from the nightmare and look at the time, realizing it was 8:30. I quickly get out of bed, putting in a quick shower before I decide to wear a hoodie so no one could see the puncture wound on my vien and put two and two together. I grab Plagg who was still sleeping and put him in my inside pocket and ran out the door. I went to the garden my mother grew and took care of which I now took care of for her after her passing. Carefully cutting the stems, I make a somewhat decent boquet and tie a green and black ribbon around it. Finding a small vase to put them in, I add water and head towards the hospital where Alya and Nino were already waiting. They wave at me and compliment the flowers while Alya just nudges me on the side. She may not look it, but damn was she strong. We walk into her room, where her parents awaited us.  
"Hey guys. It's nice to see you guys again," Tom said. "If only under better circumstances."  
"It's always nice to see you," Sabine said, holding her husbands hands tight. "Oh, Adrien, are those for her?" She looks at the vase.  
"Y-yeah, I picked them myself from my mother's garden. She would've let me for this anyways." I said sadly. Sabine takes the vase from my hands and sets them next to Marinette right on the windowcill.  
"That was very sweet of you, Adrien. I know how much you love your mother and still cherish her." She said, giving me a gentle hug.  
"Thanks, but it was the least I could do."  
"You've done so much for her, especially standing up to Chloe like that." That's when I realized; CHLOE. She WOULD do something like this! She has the people to do this sort of thing! I quickly look at Alya and Nino, and led them out of the room.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Nino asked.  
"CHLOE! She did this!" I bursted out.  
"As much as I hate her, why would she?" Alya asked.  
"Probably because she's crazy obsessed with me, and I've been spending time with Marinette!"  
"Oh my god..." Nino gasped.  
"That little bitch! She couldn't just leave her alone, could she?! She just had to push her this far!" Alya started crying.  
"I got an idea, Adrien, but you're not going to like it." Nino spoke.  
"What is it?"  
"Now, Alya, I need to do exactly what I say. We need proof that she actually did it. So, what I was thinking was, Adrien, was call her and ease into her confessing." Alya and I look at thim in disbelief at his request.  
"You want me to call her and have her confess to pretty much murder? Yeah, like she'll do that."  
"I agree with Adrien, Nino. That is really unlikely."  
"Now, hear me out: we all know she is crazy obsessed with 'Adri-kins' here," I shudder at that stupid nickname she gave me. "So, if he says if she confesses, you'll be her friend again. Only if she is telling the truth though, and if she confesses to her parents." I look at him jaw-dropped. It was unlikely, but we needed to find out.  
"Well," I start to say.  
"You can't honestly be considering this!" Alya shouted.  
"Do you have any other ideas?" I see her smile evilishly.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Nino and I look at her questioningly.  
"You all know I'm a techy, right? Well, we'll just hack into her phone's records. Then we'll have all the proof we need." Nino and I just look at each other wide-eyed.  
"If we get caught, we're in huge trouble, you know this right?" I say quietly.  
"Oh yeah, but I would do anything to see that bicth pay, and well, this is everything." I think about the two options and I decide to go with Alya's.  
"Alright, Alya. Let's say something came up and we all had to leave. We'll go to my place since no one is there besides Gorilla. We're going to get to the bottom of this. Today.

'I will help you Mari. Til my death.'

*******Thank you for reading this much so far! For being my first story, I'm actually happy on how it's turning out so far! I haven't been able to get this story out of my head on how to progress with it, so I'm kind of just going with the flow on it! Please review if you want and tell me of any errors I may have, or how I could improve! Thank you so much, and I'll be back with more shortly!*******

P.s There will be some lemon in soon coming chapters! So stay tuned! For I shall sin! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors note***  
Thank you guys for sticking with me through this so far! I honestly was nervous at first on updating this, for only writing on complete whim. None of this is edited after wise, but as I write, I re-read the sentance or phrase and edit it that way. You guys are the first to read ANY of this! I'm hope you guys are enjoying it, and let's get on with Chapter 5! This one may be a little short, but I'll make the next one extra long just for you guys! ;)

Chapter 5

Marinette's POV

Seeing Adrien leave my house made me sad. 'I wish he had stayed.' The way my parents greeted him and allowed him to stay the night made my heart soar, yet I didn't want to be alone. I head up to my room and lie down. Tikki flies up to me and nuzzles my non-injured cheek, putting a soft smile on my face.

"Thanks, Tikki. For trying to have me stay home. You knew, and you were just trying to protect me. That means a lot to me." I smile at my little Kwamii.  
"Are you okay, Marinette? If it wasn't for your identity on the line, I would've given her a piece of my mind." For once I see her actually scowl.  
"She would've been in huge trouble then if you did! I've never seen you completely mad, but man I don't want to see it!" I start laughing, making her smile.  
"Well, I'm glad it wasn't as bad it it looked. I thought I heard something crack."  
"Well, something did, but it was just airbubbles in my neck cracking. Honestly, that part felt good because I couldn't get those ones," I chuckle. "Still though, why did she slap me over something I didn't even do?"  
"Photo's can be very convincing, but she could've done what Alya did and get the truth from you."  
"She's been tormenting me for years, I bet she finally had to a reason to actually hit me." Tikki just looks sadly at me with worried eyes.  
"At least your parents know, along with your close friends!" Just then, I recieve a text from Adrien letting me know he got home safe. I sigh and give Tikki some cookies so she can have something to much on. Next thing I know, we both fall asleep. As I sleep, all that can be shown to me are complete nightmares.  
'You'll never amount to anything!' Alya screamed.  
'You're designs suck.' Sabine said harshly.  
'You're such a dissapointment.' Tom ranted.

I toss and turn, trying to look away from my loved ones and their harsh words, yet to no avail.

'I will never let you become my apprentice or ones for that matter after what you've done.' Gabriel said coldly.  
"You never should've been my partner." Chat spoke.  
'I hate you!' Adrien yelled.

I awaken with those last words wide eyes and softly crying with Tikki yelling at me about an Akuma.  
"Marinette?! Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine, Tikki," I lied. "Let's just go get this over with. Tikki, spots on!" The pink goddess goes into my earrings as the pink light engulfs me and makes me Ladybug. I quickly look at my cheek to notice Tikki took care of the look of my cheek to where Chat won't get worried. 'Thanks, Tikki. I'll make sure to let you sleep when I get home with extra cookies.' I run across the rooftops looking for the akumatized victum. Hearing screaming and sobbing, I rush towards that direction. I notice the super-villian closely gaurding her necklace right away when she spots me.

"Ladybug! Give my mother back!" She sobbed. Something was different about this akuma. She didn't even give the usual talk about my miraculous like they usually do.  
"I don't know anything about your mother!" I honestly said, hoping to calm her down. Yet of course, to no avail.  
"You lie! HawkMoth said with your Miraculous you could bring her back!" she attacks me very quickly. Through her countless attacks I manage to dogde and get away long enough to try and call Chat, wondering where he is. He thankfully answers and says he's coming. I quickly hang up while dodging another attack, this time with her then stopping and looking at the ground crying.

"M-my.. my Anastasia!" 'Anastasia? That must have been her mother's name.' It reminds me of the movie I used to watch and all of the lovely songs they had. Chat finally appears to distract her using Cataclysm on a semi heading straight for him while I use a lucky charm. A microphone drops down and I quickly thought of what to do. As I sing the sad melody of "Once Upon a December", I notice she stops mid attack and stares to look at me, her crying intensifies. Even I start crying. She kneels to the ground with her hands in her face. While she's in mourning, I take her necklace and quickly break it, releasing the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Catching the black butterly in my yoyo.  
"Bye-bye, little butterfly." I notice she is back to normal until I see a pair of green eyes on me in awe. I turn away from him as he rushes towards her, and jumps off to my home before even saying goodbye. I head home and retransform, quickly lying down and try to sleep some more.

Same dream... same nightmares being made to feel so alive; with only one difference. Everyone I care about, wishing I was dead. I awake with cold sweats and heavy panting. 'Why? Why would I think like that? They don't want me dead...' Second guessing myself, I go to my designing table and grab a knife. I look at it in my hand and go sit down next to my bed so Tikki couldn't see me if she woke up. 'I'm so sorry Tikki. I hope the next Ladybug is better than me, and gets along with Chat's stupid puns...'

I ready myself by putting the blade on my arm, feeling its' cold sharp point on my skin. I push and glide down my arm, releasing the crimson liquid. I start another one a little deeper, thinking to myself, 'this is all for the best.' watching the red drip down my arm at a steady pace. A couple minutes go by until I start to feel light headed. 'Chat, I'm sorry... for not being stronger than this. Alya and Nino, you guys are my best friend, and I love you so much. Maman, Papa... I hope you guys can forgive me nad know that you didn't do anything wrong... Adrien...' I start crying thinking of him. 'Oh Adrien, I wish you were here so I could tell you how much I truly care about you... How much I-"

"MARINETTE!" I hear his voice faintly, thinking it was my imagination. I look up at the man who held me in his arms. All I see are those beautiful green eyes.

'Adrien...'

This was a little rough for me to write because of what exactly it is, but please enjoy and I'll be back hopefully tonight or tomorrow with more chapters!

Will Chloe confess? Will they be able to commit her of her crimes? Wait til the next chapter to find out! :) 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adrien's POV

As we walk back into Mari's room, we let her parents know we'll be back later if we can and that some things came up as we planned. They simply nod and give us a final hug. As Alya and Nino leave the room, I go back over to Marinette and give a light squeeze on her hand, feeling a tear fall from my face. I look at her for a moment until I realize Sabine was watching me very intently. I blush softly, and quickly leave the room, wiping the tear from my face. I join Alya and Nino in the hallway with so much determination in my eyes, it filled theirs up as well.

On the way to my place, we talk about how Alya can do it. Nino offers his spare computer he barely uses since he got his new one for DJ's, so Alya was extatic for that. We make a detour to Nino's place to grab his laptop, grab some snacks and soda, then continue on our way. As we walk, my mind wandered to Marinette that night. I didn't think about it until now because of what I saw, but she looked happy seeing me before she passed out. _'Was it for me...? As Chat? Or maybe she saw through my disguise for a moment and saw Adrien?'_ I quickly toss that thought away knowing that's impossible. We walk a little faster to my place and go head up the stairs to my room.

"Wow, Adrien! You got a nice crib!" Alya exlaimed.  
"Oh yeah, you've never been here." Nino laughed.  
"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." I place the snacks on the table in front of the couch where Nino and Alya were already sitting. I sit on the other side of Alya and watch her get ready to work. Honestly, I've never seen her so concentrated on something like this before. Time passed and Nino and I were getting on Alya's nerves trying to tell her what to do, so he and I just played some games.

"Come on, bro, you always beat me at Ultra Mech!" Nino faught.  
"You just need more practice!"  
"Me always losing to you doesn't count as practice!" I smirk at his comment and start laughing.  
"Well, I'm sorry my whole life I've been stuck here most of my life!" That got both of them laughing. I suggest we play foozball for a bit and not distract Alya anymore than we have. About an hour passes until we hear Alya squeel in excitement.  
"You got it?!"

She smiles as she reaches what she wanted to and I quickly look at the screen at what she stopped at. It was Chloe's number, next to a number we didn't have in our phones. _'This is it! We have all the proof we need! It has their whole conversation!'_

"Great job, Alya! You're awesome!" I give her a huge hug.  
"That's not the only thing I dug up! Take a look at these!" Nino and I look at the screen at what seemed to be the other one's personal phone in complete detail. It had a lot of photos of me in it, too many to make me shiver. They're were some of Chloe, then some of a girl we hadn't seen in a while. The girl was standing it the very same positions and settings as the ones Marinette was framed in.

"Lila!" I growl. 'Why is she back?! WHEN did she get back?'  
"Don't know, but it looks like she was the one to photoshop everything. All the proof is right here." Alya said.  
"So that means," Nino started. "Lila was the one to buy the drugs, smoke it, and then take photos of Marinette and so all of this?!"  
"You forgot making out with Nathaneal." I said softly. Alya and Nino look at me in horror.  
"WHAT?! When did THAT photo come out?!" They both screamed.  
"It was sent to me as I was showing Mari's parents. The message came through as they were looking at the first two.. I didn't know about it until they gave me my phone back." Alya quickly looks through the messages and frowns in confusion.  
"It's not on here! Can I look through your messages with her?" Holding out her hand to have my phone.  
"I don't care. You'll have to hack it though. I deleted it immediately. I didn't want to see her... like that." Alya looks at me with a brow raised and smiles.  
"Oooh? So would you keep it if it would've been you and her instead?"  
"Alya! No, that's not what I meant! I don't want to see lies of her," I blush slightly finally realizing that I didn't say no to her question. I clear my throat. "Anyways, what could you see?"  
. "Well, everything is here, especially the photo you mentioned. Also, some very disturbing photos she sent you, which by the way, I will never be able to get out of my head. Can I use your printer?"  
"Go ahead. Anything to get her what she has coming towards her." She walks over to the printer and prints out every last thing.

"Also, apparently she's more of a whore than we thought. Poor Kim, no wonder she had him wrapped around her finger. She's had sex with most the guys in our class, besides Ivan, Nino and Max." She shows the proof of her bribing everyone with her 'daddy's money.  
"You can add me to that list too. I've never even had my first kiss." I said.  
"Really? Well, I guess that's a good thing! Saving it for a certain someone?" She says as she smiles evilishly at me. I blush.  
"O. M. G. You DO love her! When did you start? Have you told her yet? Give me ALL the deets!" Pretty much squeeling so much she was jumping up and down.  
"I don't... She's just a friend." I look at the ground.  
"Don't kid yourself, Mr. Agreste! I saw the way you were looking at her, and held her hand when you thought we weren't looking." Alya protested.  
"She's right dude. You're in deep."

I look at them wide eyed. ' _Are they right? When did I start to have these feelings? Is this really love for her? Is that why I would go to such great risks to make sure she stays alive?'_ The more I think about it, the more and more I realize all the times we had together; from gaming together, the movies, that time I took her to that rooftop for Ladybug. I was saddened by Ladybug not showing that I didn't really look at how beautiful she was in the candlelight. Then even bofore that, when I saw her on her balcony; my Princess was breathtaking in the moonlight, her skin glowing. I look back even further when it was my first day of middle school. That day in the rain. I couldn't stop looking at her in those beautiful eyes as I was in the rain holding out my umbrella.

"I love her.." I didn't mean to speak it outloud, but when I did, Alya just did a cooing awe which makes me blush even redder. I give her a small folder to put everything in, and before we leave, she quickly deletes everything off the computer, trying to delete any trace that she was ever in Chloe's personal things. We tidy everything up and leave to go back to the hospital to see Mari.

On our way to the hospital, I pick up some food for her parents just in case they haven't eaten yet. We walk quickly afterwards to see if her condition has gotten better. We go through the doors and start heading towards her room. As we enter, all three of us were shocked and happy at what we saw;

Marinette was sitting up, drinking some juice looking at us wide eyed and happy.

Will Adrien tell her his feelings right at the hopsital or will he wait?

What will she do?

What's going to happen with Chloe and Lila?!

Thank you guys for reading, and I'll be back soon hopefully to answer these questions! Hope you guys are excited as I am! ^_^ 3

P.s

I am getting a little more used to how to do things in my phone, so hopefully this looks a LOT better than my first chapter. Also, even with the few reviews, I appreciate everything. I will definitely make sure to take everything you guys say into consideration for whatever I chose to do with this one, and the next story I make in the future! Thank you again for reading and I'll see you loves next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm sorry for the late update compared to my other ones! My job has been a little bit more demanding of me of late, and I've been very tired! I will try to get the next chapter or as soon as I can! I hope you guys enjoy it, this one is mainly just fluff!

Chapter 7

Marinette's POV

As my senses come back, I can hear my mother and father talking amongst themselves. I feel a sharp pain in my arm like something was in it. I start to open my eyes slowly and the sunlight hits me hard. I moan at the bright light, and I hear my parents scream for a doctor.

"Nurse! She's waking up! Oh thank God!" My mother cried. As they come running the the door, a couple doctors surround me to check all of my vitals.  
"She's very lucky Chat was with her to donate blood. He donated so much though, I was worrying about him during the operation." One of the nurses said. _'Chat? Chat Noir? Blood? Operation?!'_ I look around the room and I notice my arms were covered with stitches and hooked up to IV's. My eyes look around some more and I notice and vase filled with gorgeous flowers. What really got me though, was a ribbon; a simple green and black ribbon.

"Maman? Did Chat bring those?" I ask weerly.  
"Why no, dear. Your 'friend' Adrien did. He could barely leave your side until he and your other friends had to go do something. They said they would be back later to see you again." They way she said friend made my heart flutter.  
"He's just a friend, maman." I try to sit up, but the doctors convinved me that if I tried that right now, I could pass out and open my stitches. I look at my mum and dad, afraid of asking the one question that was eating at me.  
"What exactly happened..?" They look at each other for a moment, then Tom nods and look back over at me.  
"Well, we don't exactly know. Chat was the one that found you with a knife in your hands and called us up. He rushed you to the hospital after that," he started. "We drove to the hospital as we watched Chat move faster than we've ever seen him move, even during fights. We walk into where Chat was talking to the doctor, and he flat out said he would be the blood donor since they didn't have your blood type in stock." My eyes open in shock. _'Chat donated his own blood...to save me? I don't even remember grabbing the knife! All I remember is waking up from a nightmare!'_  
"He even was willing to risk his identity to save you, he didn't care. It was actually really sweet." Sabine said. That made my jaw drop. ' _Chat, you IDIOT! I mean, I understand why you did, but you know under no circumstances, our identities MUST stay secret!'_ I sigh to regain my composure, and relook at the flowers. They were really beautiful. One thing got me wondering though...

"Did you guys tell Adrien about this? How did he find out?"  
"Well, we did tell Alya who probably told him and Nino, sweetie," Sabine said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Honestly? I feel stupid and yet I feel no pain." I spoke.  
"Well, they did give you some strong drugs when you became stable so you could sleep without feeling pain." Tom chuckled.  
"Can I get something to drink?" I asked one of the doctors. They nodded and left. In a couple minutes, they were back with some orange juice. I sip on the straw and enjoy the cool feeling or the drink going down my throat. _'This feels so nice right now...'_ As I gently sip on it, I can't help but look at the flowers. I take a closer look at it, and there I see Tikki, hiding in the boquet to where they couldn't see her. I start tearing up and look at my parents.

"I'm so sorry..! I didn't mean for this to happen, I just.. I don't know!" I started crying even more, and they rushed to my side and give me a hug. I hug them as tight as I could making sure not to move the IV's as much to where they would pop out. Next thing I hear is the door opening, and all I can see is my friends eyes wide with tears about to fall from their eyes. I smile at them as they rush into the doorway.  
Alya and Nino were the first ones to give me a hug, while Adrien just stood in the doorway like he had just woken up from a nightmare. As Nino stops hugging me to pull him over to me, he grabs the bag from his hand and hands it to my parents.

"Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Cheng. Adrien bought this for you guys since he didn't know if you guy have had anything to eat yet." Nino smiles. I see my parents quickly give him a hug and say thanks, but Adrien's eyes never left me. He walks over to me and holds my hand which makes me blush. _'Ohmygodhesholdingmyhandohmygod!'_ He stares at me long and hard, making sure I was really going to be okay. He sighs and drops his head to my bed.

"Thank god you're alright, Mari. I was so worried for you," He lifts his head and and my heart was broken. I saw him crying and before I could say anything, he gave me a big hug. "I thought I lost you!" I was so shocked I forgot how to breathe for a moment. I hug him back while I heard Alya take a quick photo and I glared at her. All she could do was laugh and wink at me. _'I'll get her for that later.'_ The hug with him lasted for a few minutes until he finally releases me, keeping eye contact though. _'My gosh, I will never get over his eyes..'_

It was quiet for a long moment, but everyone was smiling. It was only until Adrien cleared his throat when the silence was broken.  
"So, uh, Marinette?"  
"Y-yeah, Adrien?" ' _Great, there's the stutter again. When am I going to grow out of that?'_  
"When are you able to be released?" he asks.  
"Well, the doctors are going to my vitals again in an hour. If they're okay, they will be letting me out today with a prescription for pain, also counciling." He looks over at my parents and asks if he could talk to them outside. They nod and walk outside the room closing the door behind them.

"I wonder what that's about." I asked Alya.  
"Oh, I may have an idea." she pretty much sang that teasingly, which made me a little worried. She ignores my look at starts humming "Let it Be" by the Beatles. I start singing along to it, and after a little bit, Nino starts doing a simple beatbox that fit. Yeah, we've done it before, don't even. Shortly after we are done with our moment, we realize Adrien along with my parents are in the doorway staring at us, smiling. I blush slightly at Adrien's wide eyes at mine and Alya's singing.

"A-anyway, what did you guys talk about?" I ask. They just smile at each other and look back at me.  
"Well, Adrien just told us something very interesting, and even even offered something," Tom started to say. Sabine finished it, though.  
"He has offered to help you get back on your feet. Quite literally. He's going to stay with us for a while, if his father allows it of course. We already agreed." I look at them in surprise.

"Wait, WHAT? A-Adrien?! You're going to stay with us?" I am utterly speechless and look over at Alya who is trying not to die of laughter.

"Yeah, only if it's okay with my father. Is that okay with you, Pri- uh, Marinette?" _'Wait... that's the second time I've heard him do that.. Did he almost call me Princess? Yet, that's only a name Chat knows me by... wait.'_ I look back over at the flowers which had a green and black ribbon on it, then quickly look back at Adrien.  
"It can't be..." I whisper. Apparently only Adrien could heat me because he flinched widening his eyes. "C-can you guys... l-leave me and A-Adrien alone for a moment, please? So we can talk?" They all nod and say they'll be in the waiting room for Adrien to call them back in.

As they shut the door behind them, I swear I could hear him 'gulp' hard.

"Please, Adrien. Sit down." I watch him try to regain his composure and walk awkwardly to the chair next to my bed like I asked him to. He sits, but eye contact is now officially gone.  
"So, uh, what d-did you want to talk about?" _'Why is he stuttering now?'_  
"Adrien, can you be honest with me about two things?"  
"Y-yeah, of course!" He fiddles with his pant leg, something I thought I would never see him do. This side of him was kind of cute, to be honest.  
"How did you find out about what happened to me?" He starts scowling, like he's trying to think on how he knew. Which made me think that my second thing is correct. No matter how much our identities are supposed to be secret, he would tell me since he almost risked it once to save me.  
"A-Alya texted me and let me know. I was worried and ran here, but I already saw Chat and your parents come out, figuring you were fine since they kept saying 'Thank you' to him and giving him a hug. So I went home and told myself I would see you in the morning." he smiled.  
"Okay, well that answers the first part. I don't want you to even think about the second part though. I just want you to say the very first thing that comes to your mind, okay?" _'My god, my heart is racing like crazy. I can't believe I'm about to do this. If he's not Chat, then I have some explaining to do.'_  
"Okay, I promise." I see a small sweat bead fall on his face.  
"Okay. What is your Kwamii's name?" His eyes open widely and face goes white.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Now, Chaton, I asked you to be truthful. _" 'I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!'_ I bury my hands in my face to hide my embarassment. I hear nothing until I hear a small sigh. I look up towards him and he jumps out of his chair, hugging me.  
"My Lady, my Purrincess," he looks at me caarefully. "His name is Plagg." He smiles as his Kwamii comes out his chest. When the hiding Tikki sees him, she flies quickly over to Plagg for a hug, going fast enough to knock them both onto my bed.  
"I knew you would figure it out. I didn't know you were M'Lady, but that's a plus on all levels." He smiles so brightly it's almost blinding.  
"What do you mean?" I tilt my head slightly in confusion.  
"I'll tell you later, Princess. I'm just glad I could save you." he curtsies down and kisses my hand, which makes my face look like Tikki.  
"So, I guess that first bit was a little fib?" he chuckles.  
"Well, as a certain someone always said countless times, 'we must keep our identities a secret no matter what.' You did however, catch me quite off guard when you asked about my Kwamii. I guess that means you wanted to say screw it and reveal? What would you have done if I wasn't Chat?" he gives me that cheshire grin. _'Yeah, he's Chat alright.'_  
"Honestly, I don't know. I put a huge risk for myself. The only reason I asked was being you almost calling me 'Princess'. Along with the green and black ribbon on the vase." I laugh, poking him in the side. "By the way, this is Tikki!" She floats infront of Adrien's face.  
"Hello Adrien! It's nice to officailly meet Plagg's new kitten," She looks over to Plagg. "If only we could've told them, it was getting a little painful to watch."  
"Wait, you guys knew?!" Adrien and I said in sync.  
"Of course, we are able to sense each other. Ever since day one you guys met, we knew." I was a little mad, but I understood. _'My god, we were so stupid!'_

Seeing how long our coversation has been so far, I speak up.  
"As much as I want to keep talking, we should finish this conversation later, if we keep Alya any longer out there with my parents, she's going to start giving them ideas I don't need them having." I hear Adrien burst out laughing at that point as he gets up to go to the door.  
"Before I let them in though, there's something I want to do." He blushes. He leans down ad quickly gives me a kiss on the cheek, like he did that night on the candlelit rooftops. "I have wanted to do that for a while whenever I found out who you were, M'Lady Bugaboo." ' _God, those nicknames are going to be the death of me now.'_ If I were a hundred percent honest with myself, I was slight excited by that. His lips were so soft on my cheek, I didn't want him to stop. He laughs when he looks at my face, letting me know he's going to call them inside.

As they walk back in, Alya tries to get any information she can from me. I kept saying it's personal, but she wouldn't buy it. _'She's so persistant sometimes!'_ Before she could ask for the tenth time, the doctor finally comes in to check my vitals. After a couple tests, they come back with the results.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Marinette. You are free to go home today," he rips off a piece of paper for my perscription, and then another one to Adrien. "If I understand correctly, you said you were paying for everything, Sir?" My eyes bulged bigger than anime eyes I thought.  
"Yes sir, that is correct. They are not allowed to pay for any of this." He looks over at me and winks. ' _You may not know it, but you're lucky I love you or I would kill you right here and now, mister.'_

I guess I'm turning it into a little silly now, but it kind of needs it after those last couple chapters! I hope you enjoyed it, and get ready for the next one! It's going to be cute with possible extreme fluff and very little sin. The one AFTER that is the almost pure sin! Make sure you rate and follow for when I release a new chapter so you don't miss anything, my little kittens!


End file.
